Geras
Geras is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat'' fighting game series. Geras made his debut in ''Mortal Kombat 11'' as a playable character while also serving as an enforcer and servant to the game's main antagonist Kronika in the game's Story Mode. About Geras Geras is the loyal and powerful servant of the Keeper of Time and Architect of the Universe's destiny, Kronika. He wields power to manipulate the sands of time. As a "fixed point in time," Geras has died thousands of times over, each time coming back stronger and wiser. Due to his immortal lifespan and apparent immortality, he has witnessed various key events throughout time, such as the Ice Age and the Great Kung Lao's defeat at the hands of Goro, and even fought the former before. Geras also exhibits the traits of a scholar, as a witness of many lifetimes in many timelines, he studies and collects the knowledge of immeasurable events, cultures, and peoples. Regarding this, he knows impressive and precious information about many of the denizens of the realms, including genealogical, cultural and racial unique features. Appearance Geras has dark skin, glowing blue eyes, no hair on his head - some kind of energy that also is present on his chest and on his back - and has a tone physique. His whole body seems to be attached by pieces, like Geras has been built like a puzzle. Combat Characteristics Powers & Abilities Geras possesses the ability to manipulate time and the sands. His control over time includes being able to stop its flow, teleport, rewind it and replay his previous actions. By stopping the flow of time, Geras can freely interact with his opponents who are oblivious to his next move and completely unaware of it. His ability to rewind time is useful against enemies who successfully dodge his attacks as he can simply rewind them back to the time when they have not yet moved before setting up another attack. He can also use it on himself as an escape method by rewinding himself from the moment of danger to safety. If necessary, he can erase others from existence instead of blasting them with energy that would normally freeze them in time. As Geras is a point fixed in time by Kronika herself, this has granted him a degree of immortality. As stated by Skarlet and shown in one of his intros, Geras cannot truly die as he can simply rewind the time of his death and come back to life. He seems to possess a very potent healing factor as he can repair a broken neck by snapping it back in place or regenerate even if he has been blown up to pieces. The duration required for him to regenerate depends on the kind of wounds he receives, as he was able to instantly heal from getting shot by a barrage of bullets (allowing him to simply shrug it off and continue fighting) but took at least thirteen seconds for him to recover from decapitation via Kung Lao's hat. When regenerating - or even being revived - the sands of time themselves help rebuild Kronika's most faithful servant. It is implied that Geras grows stronger and smarter with each death, as he mentioned to Scorpion in one of his intros. This ability allows him to fight on par with gods such as Raiden, although the thunder god ultimately incapacitated him by drowning him in the Sea of Blood. The element of sand is one of the few things he can control. He can harden sand to make it durable enough to create walls, tables and weapons for crushing and slashing his enemies such as hammers and swords. He can even become intangible by turning into sand, making him impervious to physical attacks. He can also manipulate the earth in a way similar to Tremor such as summoning rocks to strike his opponent's feet and create metallic gauntlets. In addition to that, he also has supernatural strength allowing him to crush heads into pieces, tear others in half, shatter his own stone constructs and throw people away over a long distance with ease. Signature Moves * Temporal Advantage: Gears flashes his hands at the opponent, momentarily freezing them in time before sending a second time blast that knocks the opponent away. (MK11) ** Amplifying the attack has Geras completely freeze the opponent in time and not deliver the second blast, leaving the opponent vulnerable for Geras to attack. Unlike regular stun attacks, Geras can attack the opponent with any attack while they are stunned, even if they are stuck with knock down attacks or even uppercuts. When the effect wears off, the opponent will suffer the effects of the last attack used on them. If Geras uses his Fatal Blow during this time before the effect ends, it ends the effect prematurely. * Sand Trap: Geras creates a sand portal underneath the opponent's feet, causing them to fall in. After they are sucked in, Gears uses the sand surrounding them to pick them up and summon two sand hammer that crush the opponent with in the air. The attack can be used at different ranges, called Close/Far/Very Far Sand Trap, respectively. Using Very Far Sand Trap can strike the opponent from full-screen distance. (MK11) ** If the attack is used on an opponent who is blocking while standing, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, causing the hammers that crush the opponent to have an increased impact, shattering the opponent's ribcage and increasing the damage of the attack by almost double the original. * Titan Tackle: Geras tackles the opponent and carries them a great distance before throwing them on the ground. Holding the attack's input will have Geras travel an increased distance based on hold long the button is held. If this is done, Geras can carry the opponent halfway across the arena while throwing them significantly away form Geras. (MK11) ** If Geras uses the attack in the corner of the arena, he spawns a stone wall behind the opponent, slams the opponent into it instead of throwing them to the ground and punches them straight in the face while they are seated by the wall with his Knuckle Duster for increased damage. This will also happen if Geras travels with the opponent and manages to reach the corner of the arena in the process. ** If the attack is performed and Geras travels the maximum distance the attack offers and spawns the stone wall, the attack will turn into a Krushing Blow, where Geras slams them into the wall like normal, but when he punches the opponent with his Knuckle Duster, it crushes the opponent's skull inwards and deals double the attack's damage. * Big Fist: Geras forms his Knuckle Duster and punches the opponent in the face, knocking them away. (MK11) ** If Geras performs the attack twice in a row on the opponent as Kounters or Punishes, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, which has Geras punch the opponent in the chest rather than the face, shattering the front of the opponent's ribcage and dealing over three times the attack's original damage. * Sand Simulacrum: Geras creates a sand-made clone of himself that sits on the fightline. If Geras or his opponent walk into in, the clone becomes less visible, but it does nothing to both fighters. Inputting the attack's inputs a second time has Geras teleport and replace the clone. The attack can be used at different ranges, called Close/Far/Very Far Sand Simulacrum, respectively. Using Very Far Sand Simulacrum can spawn a clone from full-screen distance. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** If a clone is already placed, inputting the attacks inputs along with the Amplify Button will spend a bar of Offensive Meter to have Geras remain in place and destroy the clone. If the opponent is near the clone when this is done, they will take damage and be launched high into the air for a juggle. * Sand Pillar: Geras spawns a spiked sand pillar underneath the opponent, knocking them in the air and away form Geras. When used in the corner of an arena, the attack offers an extremely brief moment of combo extensions in some instances; otherwise, the opponent is knocked away. The attack can be used at different ranges, called Close/Far/Very Far Sand Pillar, respectively. Using Very Far Sand Pillar can strike the opponent from full-screen distance. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying the attack delays when the pillar spawns, in which an hourglass appears over its location before being summoned. The pillar will still summon even if Geras is attacked. Additionally, Geras recovers from the attack much faster when amplified and is also extremely safe when this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. * Shifting Sands: Geras spawns a large patch of moving sand, preventing the opponent from moving out of it. The opponent can however dash out of the sand and also jump out of it, however if they are in the center of the sand, they may not entirely escape. Using movement based abilities, such as charges and teleports, are unaffected. The attack can be used at different ranges, called Close/Far/Very Far Shifting Sands, respectively. Using Very Far Shifting Sands can hinder the opponent at full-screen distance. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Stepping It Back: After performing a Basic Attack, Geras can revert time and return to his original position immediately after performing said Basic Attack. Doing this requires and consumes one bar of Offensive Meter when used. This modifies Geras' Basic Attacks when equipped and requires two ability slots when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Reawakened: Energy explodes from Geras after he is reduced to 0 health, knocking the opponent away. Immediately after, Geras reverts time back to where he was before the final blow, regaining health and continuing the fight. This ability can only be used once Geras has been reduced to 30% or less health and can only be activated if Geras has lost a round, whether this being the first or second of the match. The health gained back depends on how much of his Defensive and Offensive Meter he has. Upon successfully resurrecting, Geras will lose all his current Defensive and Offensive Meter. This ability requires two ability slots when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Reverse Time: Geras reverts time, returning to the last position he was standing in before the attack was used. In some instances, Geras will also be returned health. This ability requires two ability slots when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Lost Time & Spare Time: Depending on an input, Geras can either remove or increase the duration of the round timer. Both effects can only be activated once per round. This ability requires two ability slots when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Spare Time: Geras increases the round's active timer by 30 seconds. ** Lost Time: Geras removes 30 seconds from the round's active timer. If the round timer is at or below 30 seconds, Geras will only reduce time to 10 seconds on the active timer. * Quick Sand: Geras creates a sand portal underneath the opponent, similar to Sand Trap, only instead he teleports behind the opponent, pulls them out of the portal they are sinking into by the face, forces them to their knees and delivers a powerful chop to the side of their neck. The attack can be used at different ranges, called Close/Far/Very Far Quick Sand, respectively. Using Very Far Quick Sand can strike the opponent from full-screen distance. When connecting the attack and teleporting, Geras becomes immune to projectiles. This replaces Sand Trap when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** When the attack misses twice in a row before connecting, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where after Geras forces the opponent to their knees, the chop to the neck now shatters the neck and nearly severs it, dealing over double the attack's original damage. * Bed Of Spikes: Geras grabs the opponent by the throat, summons several stone spikes and throws the opponent onto them, impaling them. This replaces Titan Tackle when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying the attack has Geras change the spikes into a sand portal, in which he throws the opponent into, where they are then thrown out into the air for a juggle. * Gauntlet Of The Ages: Geras can now charge Big Fist by using its original inputs, however, he will not actually perform the attack, simply cock his arm back and begin to charge his Knuckle Duster. The longer the attack is charged, the greater the damage it will deal. Pressing two different inputs results in two different results. Geras is completely vulnerable when charging the attack. This modifies and replaces Big Fist when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** History Lesson: Geras performs Big Fist, although this version is mush more delayed as compared to the original. This can be used at any time when Geras is charging the attack, with the damage output determined by how long he charged it, with little charge dealing the original damage to fully charging to deal over double the original damage. If this attack is not performed in time, Geras puts his hand down and withdraws his Knuckle Duster, ending the attack. *** Performing the attack fully charged turns it into a Krushing Blow, with the punch shattering the opponent's ribcage, dealing over double the fully charged version's original damage and dealing over four times the original attack's damage. ** Cancel: Geras cancels the attack while he is charging his fist. This can be done at any moment of charging the attack. Fatal Bow * Fatal Blow - Stasis Assault: Geras uppercuts the opponent into the air and then reverses time, placing them in front of him again. While they are frozen in time, Geras punches them in the stomach and slashes their throat and chest with his sword before burying it in their shoulder. Finally, he cracks them over the head with a rock-covered fist before unfreezing time and punching them to the ground. (MK11) Other Moves * Throw (Forward): Geras clotheslines his opponent, then hurls them skyward. He teleports in front of them, catches them as they fall, and slams them into the ground head-first. (MK11) * Throw (Backward): Geras grabs the opponent and throws them onto a sand anvil behind him. Before they can get up, he forms a sand hammer that strikes the anvil, hitting the opponent. (MK11) * Out Of Time: Geras performs two punches followed by an overhead punch that knocks the opponent to the ground, where he then picks them up and delivers a back breaker over his knee and tosses them away in the opposite direction. (MK11) ** If the only the third punch of the combo connects, it can turn the rest of the combo into a Krushing Blow should Geras continue the rest of the combo. If done correctly, when Geras performs the back breaker, it will crush and shatter the opponent's ribcage and spine and deal almost double the combo's original damage. * Xuid & Guid: Geras shoulder rams the opponent, grabs and spins them in the opposite direction and kicks them in the face, knocking them away. (MK11) ** If this combo is performed on an opponent who is in the corner of the arena, the combo turns into a Krushing Blow, with the final kick shattering the opponent's ribcage and dealing over double the combo's original damage. * Dangerous Chronology: Geras punches the opponent in the thigh and trips them by summoning a rock from behind. As the opponent is down, Geras grabs them by one of their legs and stomps on the opposite leg, after which he walks away. (MK11) ** If this combo is performed on the opponent as a Kounter or Punish, the combo is turned into a Krushing Blow, with the stomp breaking the opponent's leg and dealing over double the combo's original damage. Fatalities * Phasing Through Time: Geras disappears into sand and reappears behind his opponent, punching a hole through their pectoral. He then appears in front of his opponent and performs an uppercut to create a gash in their other pectoral. Finally, he appears behind the opponent again and strikes the back of their head with a powerful palm strike, causing their face to fly off and their brain to fly out of their skull. (MK11) * Peeling Back: Geras summons a sand wall behind the opponent and punches them to the wall with his sand fist, who bounces forward from the impact. Geras kicks his opponent into the sand wall, immobilizing them. Geras then grabs the opponent's hand and rips the flesh off their arm, proceeding to finish the unfortunate enemy off by completely tearing off their front half, spilling the victim's internal organs in the process. (MK11) Brutalities * The Klassic: Geras performs an uppercut, decapitating the opponent with their spine still attached. This brutality is shared will every character. (MK11) ** Must not block an attack for the entirety of the final round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Pulled Apart: Geras performs his Dangerous Chronology combo and rips off the opponent's leg after stomping on the opposite leg. (MK11) ** A button must be pressed repeatedly. * Back Blown Out: Geras performs a Titan Tackle, carrying the opponent to the corner and forming the stone wall, only this time, he punches the opponent in the face three times with his Knuckle Duster before delivering an overhead slam that completely crushes the opponent's head. (MK11) ** A button must be held. * Evil Anvils: Geras performs a Throw (Backward) only this time, the opponent is crushed by the stone hammer on the stone anvil, destroying their entire upper body in the process. (MK11) ** A button must be held. * Trapped: Geras performs a Sand Trap, only this time, when the opponent sinks into the portal, their legs are ripped off in the portal and they are launched into the air where they are crushed by the sand hammers with the force so strong, their head pops off. (MK11) ** A button must be held. * Sinking Feeling: Geras performs a Quick Sand, only this time instead of forcing the opponent to their knees after teleporting, Geras puts them in a rear-naked choke with enough force that causes the opponent's eyes to fly out of their sockets. (MK11) ** A number of Quick Sands must be preformed. * Stick It Out: Geras performs a Throw (Forward) with the head-first slam killing the opponent on impact. Their lower body sticks out of the ground and twitches as Geras performs his Brutality Victory Pose. (MK11) ** Requires Geras to be at a certain health level. ** A button must be held. * Paused in Time: Geras performs a Temporal Advantage, causing the opponent to disintegrate by each layer of their body after being frozen in time. (MK11) ** A number of amplified Temporal Advantages must be performed. * Break Down: Geras performs a Bed of Spikes and keeps the sand spikes up. After a second the spikes tear the opponent's body apart. (MK11) ** Must land the first hit. ** Requires Geras to be at a certain health level. * Unstoppable Force: '''Geras performs an amplified '''Sand Pillar, leaving the opponent confused. After a short period of time a giant sand fist falls from above, smashing the opponent with several blows. ** Fatal Blow must not be lended. Quotes Mortal Kombat 11 *''"They said you'd come."'' (To Liu Kang) *''"You should've listened to your Revenant counterparts."'' *''"With this power, Kronika will remake history."'' *''"I, Geras, am a fixed point in time. With every death and rebirth, I grow stronger."'' *''"Kronika has a keen interest in you. It's why she recruited your revenant self."'' *''"Serve her, she will bless you."'' *''"You're good, but you're no Great Kung Lao."'' *''"He stood a chance against me. You have none."'' *''"You Shaolin monks exceed your reputation. I respect your spirit, but Kronika's will must be done."'' *''"It's dangerous to let them live."'' (To Kronika about Liu Kang and Kung Lao's past selves) *''"Can you restore him?"'' (Asked Past Kano to restore Sektor and the Cyber Lin Kuei) *''"Once he is repaired, can he be replicated? Hundreds of times? Thousands?"'' *''"Serve Kronika and she will provide."'' *''"Sonya Blade. Mother of Cassie Cage."'' *''"Cassie Cage defeated Shinnok, son of Kronika."'' *''"I am his mother's vengeance."'' *''"I have died a thousand deaths to prepare for this battle. My defeat is impossible."'' *"Yours, inevitable." (Geras to Raiden before the final fight with him) *''"Drowning cannot kill me, Raiden."'' (To Raiden before being banished into the Sea of Blood) Trivia *Geras' sand and time-control powers are likely based on the idiom "sands of time", which refers to the passage of time as being like sand in an hourglass. *Geras and Kronika are the first characters (except Taven in the Konquest mode of MK Armageddon) with the complete ability to manipulate time. ** While other characters such as Raiden and Shang Tsung can also alter time, they do not have full control over it like Kronika and Geras who can completely effect the overall timeline. *** While Raiden changed the timeline in MK 2011, he never had total control like Kronika and Geras. *** Shang Tsung can restore himself to his youth while also bestowing longevity towards othershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Uh1CpMQNsQ, as he did to Erron Black, but just like with Raiden, he never had actual control of time itself. *Geras shares his name with the Greek god of old age, Γῆρας (Ancient Greek: Geras). ** Additionally, the word 'geras' in Ancient Greek refers to the virtue where the more geras a man acquired in his life, the more fame, excellence and courage he was considered to have. * According to Skarlet, Geras can never truly die, as he can simply revert time to save himself. ** This is further hinted at an intro where Geras is seen picking up his head from the ground and attaching it to his neck. ** This is even further supported by an interaction with Cassie, where he states that this is his billionth lifetime. * Kung Lao decapitates Geras in Mortal Kombat 11's Story Mode, only for the latter's head to turn into sand and rematerializes itself on his body. * * Geras also directly states that he exists at a fixed point in time, and thusly can never truly be eliminated. * In a Kombat Kast #1, Geras was stated by Steve Brownback to be the MK11 equivalent of a mini-boss character like Goro, Kintaro, Motaro, Moloch and others. * In early builds of Mortal Kombat 11, Geras had blue-colored blood. In later builds, the color of his blood is red like most of the other characters. No official statement explaining this change has been released. *When the roster section was first added to the Mortal Kombat 11 website Geras was referred to as Terminas. In the files for Mortal Kombat 11, Geras is labeled as "Ter", this suggests that Geras' original name was Terminas before being changed at some point through development. *Geras has stated he had been shot by American lawman Wyatt Earp in 1881 during an interaction with Erron Black. *Geras is the second character in the Mortal Kombat' series that can return from the dead after losing a round. The first being the guest character Jason Voorhees in ''Mortal Kombat X, and the third being D'Vorah in MK11 with Geras. **Despite their similarities, all three have many differences and similarities between their abilities of resurrection: ***Jason can resurrect on any round, whereas Geras and D'Vorah can only resurrect they have lost a round. ****Due to this, Jason can resurrect a total of 3 times, once every round. ***Jason and D'Vorah's resurrection is a passive, whereas Geras' is an actual ability that requires activation. ***Jason only loses his Super Meter when he resurrects while Geras loses all his Offensive and Defensive Meter and D'Vorah turns into a bug and needs to win a round to revert back to her normal form. ***All three characters' resurrection have the similar activation effects: ****An energy burst comes from all three and pushes the opponent away from all three fighters, giving the resurrecting fighter space between them and their opponent. ***Jason can only resurrect in his Unstoppable variation, whereas Geras and D'Vorah can resurrect in any variation, so long as the ability is selected for that variation. *Geras is the first character with the ability to affect the match timer. *In MK11, both Geras and Shao Kahn share the same name for two separate finishers called '''Back Blown Out. Geras' is a Brutality while Shao Kahn's is a Fatality. *Geras is the first character with a delayed stun ability, this being his Temporal Advantage ability. Unlike like most stuns, Geras can land certain moves that would otherwise end a character's combo should they use a traditional stun ability. **Due to this, Geras is the third character with a non-traditional stun ability, the first being Jason Voorhees and the second being Leatherface. ***Both Jason and Leatherface have soft-stun abilities in their basic movesets, however Leatherface was the only one of the two to have an actual stun ability, this being his Chain Sparks ability. *Geras is one of the few characters in the series that can not truly die, the other notable ones being Shinnok, the Elder Gods, and Geras' creator, Kronika. **Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees also share this trait, however they are non-canon guest characters. *Despite using a stone sword during his Fatal Blow, Geras never uses it during gameplay. *The way the opponent disintegrates during Geras's Paused In Time Brutality may be a reference to the Marvel Superhero film Avengers: Infinity War, where the main antagonist Thanos disintegrates half of all life in the Universe after amassing all six Infinity Stones in the films ending. Errors * Despite it listing in the Kustomization for the ability, Geras does not actually become immune to projectiles after performing Quick Sand. * When Geras sustains damage and receives in-game battle damage, he will be left with blue blood stains on his body at times despite him having red blood. This is likely due to him having blue blood in the Beta, but it being changed before release. * When Geras performs his Bed of Spikes attack, he grabs the opponent by the face, but they immediately reposition to where Geras grabs them by the throat. References Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Enforcers Category:Elemental Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters